Adventure Time with a Time Lord
by TARDIS1039
Summary: After defeating The Flood in Bowie Base One, The TARDIS crashes in the Land of Ooo. The Doctor comes across to the Fire Kingdom and finds a colony of Pryoviles under it! The Doctor allies with Finn, Jake and Flame Princess to stop them. But while he must stop the Pyroviles, he must mend a broken relationship as well. REBOOTED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to a rebooted fanfic! Yes, I previously wrote a story for Doctor Who/Adventure Time but I deleted it because it was old and I wasn't going to update any time soon because of no new ideas for the story and I was busy with other stories. Enough talking, let's get to with! I don't own Doctor Who or Adventure Time, enjoy!**

 **Edit: Fixed a continuity issue, this story is now set before Bun Bun as Finn and Flame Princess' relationship was repaired in that episode.**

The Doctor stood there, facing the TARDIS console and leaning against the coral column grimly, hands shoved in the pockets of his blue suit.

"I don't care who you are, the Time Lord Victorious is wrong!" The voice of Captain Adelaide Brooke lingered in The Doctor's mind.

The Doctor walked forward towards the console and set his destination. The Time Rotor begun to move up and down, meaning that the TARDIS was in flight.

The Doctor pondered about Ood Sigma said, about his song ending. The Doctor never thought about the end of his many incarnations before, well not ages before.

"I can't let my song end, not now…" The Doctor thought, staring the Time Rotor's movement.

The Doctor's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the TARDIS shaking as he started to stumble around the console, alarms were blaring and The Doctor was trying to find the right switch.

"Oy! Stop it!" The Doctor ordered to the TARDIS, banging the console with a hammer that was located under the console.

The TARDIS didn't obey The Doctor's commands, instead it shook violently, swirling the console up and around, like a loop-de-loop. The Doctor tried to stop the TARDIS's violent shaking by flipping switches, pressing buttons and even using the hammer again. The TARDIS then suddenly stopped, The Doctor finally managed to get back on his feet.

"What happened to you, eh? What's your problem?" The Doctor wondered, tapping the Time Rotor.

The TARDIS suddenly went dark, the Time Rotor's green light suddenly vanished, and the screen that slides along on the console went black.

The Doctor's face fell.

"She's gone" The Doctor stated.

The Doctor suddenly ran to the doors and grabbed his long coat. What would he find out there? Pete's World? Darkness?

The Doctor opened the doors; it was neither of those things.

The Doctor found himself in a forest; he looked upon a path surrounded by trees. The Doctor exited the TARDIS, closed the door and looked around his surroundings.

The Doctor headed down the right side of the path. Despite what has happened to him, The Doctor started to grin at his surroundings.

"Well, this is different" The Doctor said.

Finn stared out the window looking towards the far reaches of the Land of Ooo. He vaguely does this, since he's always adventuring with Jake, his best friend and adopted brother, saving the odd citizen from a monster. He turned his head to the left, which far away stood the Fire Kingdom, which is under the rule of Flame Princess, after successfully throwing her dad off the throne. It seems like yesterday that Finn would go to down to see Flame Princess in her little house.

But it wasn't.

Finn and Flame Princess broke up from their relationship a year ago, they still remained friends fortunately, but Finn doesn't visit her as much that he should. Every time he sees her, he's reminded of the past and how he screwed up his relationship with her.

"Hey, Finn!" A voice called out which caused Finn to jump, Finn snapped back to reality and turned to see that it was Jake.

"Oh, huh, hey Jake!" Finn greeted.

"What are you doing? You've been staring at this window for an hour!" Jake wondered.

"Nothing, just thinking…" Finn answered.

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"It was nothing, honest!" Finn said, raising his arms in the air.

"You were thinking about her, weren't you?" Jake questioned.

Finn sighed.

"Yes, I was" Finn admitted, lowering his head down with shame.

"I knew it… you're always like this when you're thinking about her" Jake said.

"She was my first girlfriend and I messed up big time! When she got poisoned by her own handmaiden and asked for my help, I could've fixed things but I made things worse and more awkward between us!" Finn barked.

"Yeah, you did tell me about that adventure… All I'm saying is that you guys just need time to grow. " Jake said.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Finn said, slowly.

"Come on, let's go on an adventure! That'll get you out of your mood!" Jake said.

Finn's face shot up with excitement.

"Yeah, bro! Let's go!" Finn exclaimed.

Finn and Jake raced outside in search of adventure.

"Oh, that's very interesting…" The Doctor exclaimed, waving his sonic screwdriver around.

The Doctor soon stopped in his tracks to find himself running out of grass, he looked up to see what lay above him was land made up of volcanoes and seas of lava. The Doctor stepped back a step.

"Reminds me of Pryovillia, except well, smaller… can't go in there without a spacesuit" The Doctor said to himself.

The Doctor thought of his orange spacesuit that he acquired after defeating the Beast in Sanctuary Base One but then he remembered that the helmet was cracked open and unusable after dealing with The Flood in Bowie Base One.

"Hey, you!" A voice called from the distance.

The Doctor turned to see a guard of sort that black with small red arms and legs. The black portion of their body could be armour of some sort, as they all have a red crack running around their waist forking up at their stomach. Their heads have spikes that are lit on fire, like candelabras. There is a rectangular opening for their red eyes, but the rest of their face is also concealed. The guard was equipped with a staff with a large flame at the end. They have seven little fire torches on top of their head resembling candles, coming towards him.

"Oh… hello" The Doctor greeted.

"What's your business here?" The guard questioned.

"Business? I was just exploring… I'm kind of new to this land" The Doctor replied.

"Well, you can't stand there all day, are you going to enter the Fire Kingdom or not?" The guard wondered.

"Fire Kingdom, eh? Interesting…" The Doctor thought.

"Well, now that you mention it, yes, I would like to enter… but I forgot to get my spacesuit, I'd die if I went in there unprotected…" The Doctor answered.

"We have a remedy for that" The guard said.

The guard headed to a tree, The Doctor tailed behind him, and knocked his staff on the trunk, it was a small tree so it wobbled easily, it wobbled so much that, The Doctor thought it was, a fire sprite fell out of it.

"Hey! Watcha think yous doing waking me up like that?!" The fire sprite questioned angrily.

"Flambo, this guy needs a flame shield; he's visiting the Fire Kingdom…" The guard said.

The fire sprite, known as Flambo, sighed and began chanting a spell of sorts. After he finished with the spell he spat a fireball at The Doctor's forehead. Soon enough The Doctor was surrounded by a blue aura.

"Aw, brilliant! A magic shield!" The Doctor exclaimed, with glee.

"There yous go, I'm going back to sleep" Flambo grumbled.

Flambo soon scurried back his tree.

"Come along, get ready to see the Fire Kingdom, stranger" The guard said to The Doctor.

"Lead away; take me to your leader!" The Doctor beamed as he and the guard proceeded to the main gates.

However, deep below the Fire Kingdom laid the whole core of the kingdom. But there is life living down there. Not ordinary life, not any fire elemental lived down there. It was something else, something alien. Beings made from rock and magma and faces that resembled the helmets of Roman soldiers.

They were the Pyroviles.

 **That's the end of the chapter. I find that this story is going a lot better than the original story for this which featured Donna and the Daleks teaming with the Ice King… but since I didn't update the story and plus it was from early on in my fanfiction writing… so that's why I rebooted this.**

 **Coming up will be some Zoke Week stories, hopefully and I'll update this story again some time.**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Previously The Doctor, after the TARDIS lost power, explores the Land of Ooo and enters the Fire Kingdom while Finn and Jake go on an adventure after Finn was moping about Flame Princess. So, let's get to Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"Man, this adventure ducks!" Finn grumbled as he and Jake walked in the woods.

"It seems like no one is in a life-saving situation at the moment…all that hard work paid off, ay, Finn?" Jake said, elbowing Finn's side.

Jake hoped that the usual heroism stuff could cheer Finn up and stop him moping about Flame Princess. However it seems that everyone didn't need the two heroes today.

"Yeah, this is getting boring, Finn, let's go home" Jake announced before turning back to head home.

"Jake, wait!" Finn called out.

"What's up, Finn?" Jake asked.

"What's that over there?" Finn wondered, pointing to a blue, wooden box just ahead of them.

"I don't know, let's check it out!" Jake answered.

Finn and Jake head to the blue box. The blue box stood tall over Finn and Jake. Finn could see words at the top of the box.

"Police Public Call Box…" Finn read.

"Must be a phone booth the police used back before the Mushroom War…" Jake said, scratching his chin.

Finn tried to open the doors, but try as he might, the doors wouldn't budge.

"Dang it, it's locked" Finn said.

However Finn could hear something, something very faint. He pushed his ear to the doors, he heard bells. Big, booming bells going off very slowly.

"Finn?" Jake wondered as Finn had his ear to the police box.

"I can hear bells inside…" Finn replied.

"Bells? That's banay-nays!" Jake said.

"Seriously, man! I can hear bells, not ordinary bells but big and booming ones!" Finn shouted.

"Man, I think the police box is messing with your head! We should back away from that as soon as possible!" Jake said, backing away from the police box.

"NOTHING'S MESSING WITH MY HEAD! I CAN HEAR BELLS!" Finn barked.

"Dude, cool it… maybe the phone's broken or something…" Jake assured, trying to calm Finn down.

"Nah, man, that wasn't a phone ringing… it was different!" Finn said.

"Maybe PB can figure this out… let's go to the Candy Kingdom and find out" Jake suggested.

"Alright…" Finn said.

Jake grew to a big size, grabbed Finn, places him on his back and began heading to the Candy Kingdom.

The Doctor found himself wandering around a kingdom made of fire, turning himself around to look around every inch of the kingdom.

"So, um, who rules this place?" The Doctor asked the guard that walked by him.

"Our former ruler's daughter, some of us used to call her Flame Princess before she became Flame King" The guard answered.

"Don't you mean Flame Queen?" The Doctor questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Some feel more comfortable with Flame King" The guard said.

"Oh, and is she a good ruler?" The Doctor wondered.

"Yes, much better than the old Flame King" The guard said.

"Do you mind that I pay a visit to her?" The Doctor asked.

"Hmm… she's got a busy schedule today and she hasn't got time to see a total stranger, unless you have business with the Flame King…" The guard answered.

"Oh, actually now that you mention it, I'm actually here on important business!" The Doctor said.

The Doctor took out his physic paper from his long coat and waved it at the guard. The guard leaned in to look at the physic paper.

"Oh, an inspection? So soon? Sorry, we didn't know you were coming, I shall alert the Flame King immediately" The guard said before running off to the palace.

The guard stopped halfway and turned to The Doctor.

"Didn't get your name, by the way…" The guard said.

"It's The Doctor" The Doctor said.

"I'll let her know immediately, Doctor" The guard said before running off.

The Doctor was looking forward to see this 'Flame Princess' or 'Flame King' as the locals call her. The Sonic had picked up something in this kingdom and he was going to find out what it is and who else to give him answers than the ruler herself.

"Princess? Princess!?" A voice called which woke Flame Princess very suddenly.

Flame Princess turned to see Cinnamon Bun, her loyal knight and friend from the Candy Kingdom, standing by her door.

"Morning, Cinnamon Bun… what news have you brought me?" FP questioned.

"There's a stranger at the palace, the guard claims he's here for an inspection" CB answered.

"An Inspection? We never get inspections, must be about those hot springs we installed a few weeks ago… what's the stranger's name?" FP questioned.

"The guard said that he calls himself… The Doctor" CB replied.

"Doctor Who?"

The Doctor entered the throne room. The room was empty, The Doctor examined very part of the room, and he stopped to see a lantern that stood far above the ground however no flame was lit inside.

"Well, that's very peculiar" The Doctor muttered, putting on his smarty specs to examine the lantern.

"Presenting her royal highness… Flame Princess!" A royal speaker suddenly shouted causing The Doctor to look towards the throne while tucking his glasses back into his coat.

" _So the citizens call her either Flame King or Flame Princess, that's a first…"_ The Doctor thought as Flame Princess went over to her throne.

Flame Princess wore a light orange surcoat with hot pink trimmings, molten rocks on her shoulders, orange-red pants and red boots, **(A/N: Her outfit from 'The Cooler')** her hair was up, kind of like a candle and a crown on the top of her head.

" _She's quite young to be a ruler of a kingdom, all that responsibility at a young age…"_ The Doctor thought as she sat on the throne.

"Are you the one that they call The Doctor?" Flame Princess wondered.

"Yes, I am, hello! And you must be, sorry, is it Flame King or Flame Princess? " The Doctor bowed towards Flame Princess.

"Either name works. One of my guards claimed that you were an inspector" Flame Princess said.

"That claim is correct, Your Majesty. Just here to check to see if everything's in royal order…" The Doctor said, wandering around.

The Doctor soon had his attention on a vent with steam rising out of it.

"Now THAT is interesting…" The Doctor pointed to the vent.

Flame Princess flew over to where The Doctor is; The Doctor knelt down and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver.

"What's so interesting about our hot springs? We only installed them a few weeks ago…" FP said, folding her arms.

"You guys don't really need it, well unless if you're a bit put out, I suppose…" The Doctor said.

"That's the idea, Doctor" FP stated.

"Tell me, Princess, has anyone been scared of what's underneath the vents?" The Doctor asked, suddenly.

Flame Princess saw that this Doctor had a very serious look on his face. She didn't want to answer his question.

"Why would you even think that?" Flame Princess questioned.

"Well, because there was this city, uh, Pompeii… had some creatures under their hot springs…" The Doctor answered.

"I can assure you, Doctor, that there's nothing but the core under the Fire Kingdom…" FP reassured.

"Then why did you avoid my question?" The Doctor wondered.

Flame Princess's expression turned to shock. The Doctor raised his eyebrow and tucked his sonic screwdriver back into his suit pocket.

"Oh, but you have seen something haven't you? A face, perhaps? Because whatever it is, I can help…" The Doctor questioned.

"Get him out of my sight…" FP stated.

Two Flame Guards rushed in and grabbed The Doctor. The Doctor resisted as they pulled him away from Flame Princess. The Doctor did the best he can to turn to speak to her.

"You need me, you're in danger, whatever's underneath your kingdom, and I can help, please!" The Doctor demanded.

"Whatever this 'danger' is, Doctor, I'm sure I can handle it!" Flame Princess stated, turning back towards her throne.

The guards threw The Doctor out of the Fire Kingdom so that he fell on the ground. The Doctor got up and brushed himself off.

"I could've walked out, you know!" The Doctor said, angrily.

"King's orders, man…" One of the Flame Guards said.

"Maybe one of the other kingdoms will be much kinder than this one, any suggestions?" The Doctor asked.

"The Candy Kingdom is a popular kingdom visit…" The Other Flame Guard said.

"A Kingdom possibly made from Candy, why not! Thanks!" The Doctor said before he headed east.

The Doctor hesitated and turned back to the guards.

"What about this Flame Shield? Can't be blue forever, you know…" The Doctor asked.

"It'll wear off in a few minutes…" The Flame Guard replied.

"Now get out of here!" The Other Flame Guard barked, rudely.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and headed to the Candy Kingdom, despite having no idea where it could be.

Flame Princess sat near the vent. She pondered many questions about this Doctor fellow she met: Who was he? Where did he come from? How did he know about the issues about the vent?

She looked into the vent and through the steam; she saw only rocks, just rocks. But suddenly the ground shook, briefly for a second. Flame Princess looked further.

She saw two glowing eyes look at her. It's mouth open to roar at her.

"What are you? Where did you come from?" Flame Princess wondered to herself.

 **That's all I got for now! The Doctor will meet Finn and Jake in the next chapter, I assure you. This is my last fanfic in 2016. I will be back for 2017, don't worry!**

 **Look out for updates of: Civil War, On the Run, The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Scooby-Doo, The Fandom Race, Civil War: Dimension Traveller, Scooby-Doo and the Blue-Jay, Scooby-Doo and the Blue-Cat, Regular Autobots, Regular Time Lords 2: Allons-y! Transform and Roll Out! And many more in the New Year!**

 **Coming soon to 2017 are: The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Total Drama (Doctor Who/Total Drama) and possibly many more from the series, The Road Slackers (Regular Show/X-overs, a collab with Smokescreen2814 which was originally published by him but he recently handed the publishing rights to me!), Scooby-Doo: Who Ya Gonna Call? (Scooby-Doo/Ghostbusters), Blackout (Doctor Who/Scooby-Doo/Assassin's Creed/Uncharted/Spider-Man/Adventure Time/Regular Show) and Civil War II: A Multi-Crossover Sequel (Formerly Secret Wars), which is not a guarantee but I'll try my best to finish it.**

 **This is TARDIS1039, wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Last time The Doctor heads over to the Candy Kingdom after getting kicked out of the Fire Kingdom and Finn and Jake go to see Princess Bubblegum after finding the TARDIS. Sorry this took so long to update, I had a complete writer's block on this story because I didn't know what to do next. But it's back now! Hope you enjoy it!**

"How peculiar…" The Doctor noted as he was examining the dirt on the street.

The Doctor scooped up a bit of dirt and licked it, taking it a minute to indulge in the taste before realising that it wasn't actually dirt. It was bitter, sweet and slightly creamy.

"This is chocolate. That's brilliant!" The Doctor beamed.

The Doctor examined his surroundings. The rest of the kingdom was colourful and everything was made every sweet, candy and confectionery that he could think of. The townspeople were even made of candy. He saw a cupcake, an ice cream cone and a donut walk past, all giving him strange looks. The Doctor was surprised that there wasn't anyone that wasn't made from jelly babies.

As The Doctor looked around the Candy Kingdom, a pelicular thought lingered in the back of The Doctor's head.

What was Flame Princess hiding? Why did she immediately kick him out? Was she too scared to realise the truth?

No matter the cost, The Doctor was going to return to the Fire Kingdom. He had to figure out what was going on.

Another thought lingered in The Doctor's mind. What if he was wrong? What if he was just jumping to conclusions?

The Doctor thought back to Adelaide Brooke and how he witnessed the consequences of his recklessness.

" _That's who I am... a Time Lord victorious."_

" _And there's no one to stop you?"_

" _No."_

" _This is wrong, Doctor! I don't care who you are! The Time Lord victorious is wrong!"_

The Doctor's thoughts overwhelmed him. The same words echoed throughout his head, getting louder and louder. They got so loud. No matter how hard he tried to block it out, it got louder and louder. The Doctor eventually threw the dirt that he was still holding to a wall in anger. The dirt splattered on the wall and slowly drifted down to the ground. The Doctor widened his eyes and stared at the wall shockingly.

Did he just really do that?

"Hey you there!"

The Doctor quickly turned, snapping him out of this thoughts. "Huh?"

"You alright there!?" A candy citizen shouted out from across the street.

The Doctor looked down in pity. "I've lived too long…"

The candy citizen looked at him in confusion and decided to walk away quickly. The Doctor didn't blame him of course. The Doctor then looked up and saw a large yellow dog stomping towards one of the towers of the Kingdom. The Doctor could also see a blue, green and white humanoid riding the dog.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. This place couldn't get any weirder…

 **()**

"Princess Bubblegum!" Finn shouted as he climbed through the tower window, Jake followed behind him as he shrunk back to his regular in order to fit through the window.

Princess Bubblegum turned away from her science experiment. "Hey Finn, what brings you guys by?"

"Um… well we found some type of blue box in the forest. It read 'Police Public Call Box'..." Finn replied.

"Finn reckons he could hear bells ringing inside of it…" Jake added, folding his arm.

"Nah, man… I definitely heard something!" Finn argued.

"Hmm… So you guys came across a blue police box and Finn could hear something inside? You sure it wasn't just the phone ringing?" PB pondered.

Finn frowned. "No! It was something else, like an alarm or something… I dunno… but I know it wasn't a phone!"

PB held up her hands in reassurance. "Finn, calm down. Now where did you guys see the police box? Perhaps I could possibly take a look at it…"

"It's in the woods near our treehouse…" Jake answered.

Suddenly a man with dark brown sticky-uppy hair popped his head from the side of the door leading into the lab that PB, Finn and Jake were in. "Sorry, did someone mention a blue box?"

Finn, Jake and PB quickly darted their eyes towards the man. Finn drew out his sword and Jake formed giant fists. The man quickly emerged from the side of the door and puts his hands up, revealing his blue suit and his light-brown overcoat.

"Easy, easy… I mean no harm…" The man protested.

"How did you get in here!?" PB questioned angrily.

"Well… your security was pretty lousy to start off with… You should probably think about updating it or better yet… get guards that can, you know, guard properly…" The man rambled.

"Who are you to question my security!?" PB glared.

"I'm The Doctor… the blue box that you're talking about belongs to me…" The man, calling himself 'The Doctor', introduced.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Finn pondered.

"Oh, it's just The Doctor…." The Doctor said.

"And are you… human?" Finn questioned, his eyes slightly lighting up.

The Doctor slightly chuckled "No. I come from a race of people known as the Time Lords..."

"So you're an alien?" PB questioned.

"Yup."

"But… you look human…" Finn said, slightly upset as he sheathed his sword.

"You look Time Lord…" The Doctor said with a smile.

"So the blue box belongs to you?" PB quickly cuts to the chase.

"Yeah, I sorta crashed… what you heard were the Cloister Bells which rings when the TARDIS or I are in serious danger. To me, this is a parallel universe and the TARDIS doesn't bode well when it comes to parallel universes. Luckily I built a charging device after my last visit to a parallel universe so it should be up and running in a couple of hours… give or take…" The Doctor explained.

Finn laughed towards Jake. "Ha, you see! Told you it was bells!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jake grumbled, folding his arms.

"However… there is a Kingdom nearby that's quite suspicious… I can't leave without knowing what's wrong." The Doctor continued.

Princess Bubblegum raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess… the Fire Kingdom?"

"Correcta-! I mean, bingo!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Is it Flame Princess? Is she alright?" Finn wondered, worryingly.

"Yeah. It's more her kingdom, actually. Something seems wrong… When the queen got a little close to the truth, she kicked me out. I need to go back." The Doctor replied.

"Then what are we waiting for!? We have to go and help her!" Finn said as he raced to the door, in an almost panicky way. Jake quickly stretched out his arms and grabbed Finn by the shoulders.

"Just hold on a minute, Finn. You can't just go barging into the Fire Kingdom… you know what happened last time!" Jake said, struggling against the squirming Finn.

Finn suddenly stopped squirming and hung his head down with shame. "You're right, Jake…"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. He wondered what had happened to make Finn suddenly look down in the dumps after being so eager to go to the Fire Kingdom.

"Finn, Jake… go to the Fire Kingdom and check on Flame Princess and see if this Doctor is telling the truth…" Princess Bubblegum ordered.

"You got it, PB…" Finn said.

"Oi! What about me!?" The Doctor barked.

"You got kicked out… I wouldn't want to antagonise Flame Princess by barging in when you were banished." PB answered, folding her arms.

"I may have a solution for that…" The Doctor said as he pulled something out from his long coat. It was a key, wrapped in string and had some tech glued onto it.

"A key?" Jake scoffed.

"Perception filter… allows me to be unnoticeable. Not invisible, more like a ghost really…" The Doctor explained.

"Do you think that Flame Princess will fall for that?" Finn questioned.

"Let's just hope so…" The Doctor muttered.

Bubblegum sighed. "Alright fine… Doctor, go with them. But be careful, the Fire Kingdom is highly volatile. One simple snarky comment could trigger war…"

The Doctor nodded. "Understood."

"Hop on, Doc!" Finn called out from outside the window. He and Jake had already gotten ready to depart, Jake growing larger to fit both The Doctor and Finn.

"Doctor, not Doc… Does it look like I have a DeLorean?" The Doctor muttered the last sentence as he hopped on to Jake's back.

"Alright! Let's roll!" Jake called out before racing out of the Candy Kingdom to head to the Fire Kingdom.

 **()**

Flame Princess sat next to the hot springs. As she looked into the vent, she pondered. Was there really something sinister below her kingdom? Did this mysterious Doctor have a point?

Then again, who was this Doctor?

She had never seen him before in fact no one did. Where did he come from? What was his purpose?

"Princess?" Cinnamon Bun's sudden appearance spooked Flame Princess and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, what's wrong CB? Everything okay?"

"I was coming to check if _you_ were ok, you've been gazing at the vent for an hour…" Cinnamon Bun replied.

"I was just… contemplating…" Flame Princess said, looking back at the vent.

"About what?" CB asked.

"Something that Doctor guy said… something about seeing a face under the springs, I wonder if he actually has a point." Flame Princess answered.

"You see a face?"

"I think I do. It's weird. One day I see it, the next day I don't. I can't be imagining it… can I?" Flame Princess wondered.

"I'd believe you…" Cinnamon Bun said.

Flame Princess chuckled slightly. "Thanks, CB. At least one person doesn't think I'm not losing it…"

Suddenly a Flame Guard bursted into the throne room, huffing and puffing.

"Your Majesty… The guards stationed on the south gate have claimed to have spotted Finn and Jake heading this way from the Candy Kingdom!"

" _Finn? After all this time, now he comes to visit? But why?"_ Flame Princess thought.

"Well then, make sure Flambo is on standby…" Flame Princess ordered.

"That's not all, Your Majesty… Another guard has found a blue box located near where The Doctor first arrived." The guard added.

"So? What's a blue box got to do with me?" Flame Princess questioned.

"Well, we think it belongs to The Doctor… just thought it would interest me…" The guard explained.

That made Flame Princess pause for a moment. If that box really belonged to The Doctor then acquiring it might make him re-emerge.

"Hmm… bring the box to the kingdom at once!" FP ordered again.

"But it's made of wood…" The guard murmured.

Flame Princess sighed and wiped her face with her hand. "Then put a flame shield around it…"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The Guard said before leaving to retrieve the box.

CB raised an eyebrow. "Why are you bringing the box here? Didn't you kick The Doctor out?"

"I did." Flame Princess answered as turned her head towards the springs.

"But I think I might need his help…"

 **()**

The Doctor, Finn and Jake hid themselves in the woods that surrounded the borders of the Fire Kingdom as The Doctor was going over his plan.

"Ok, once I put the key on… just act normal. I modified the key so that you two can fully see through the perception filter but no one else. So don't make eye contact with me, if you do then it'll look suspicious… got it?"

"Got it" Jake said.

"Loud and clear, Doc…" Finn said.

The Doctor frowned. "Anyway, where's that little flame sprite? He should be around here somewhere…"

"Who? Flambo? Oh, he oughta be around here somewhere." Finn replied.

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen Flambo in a while. Finn's had the flameproof suit that PB made and I haven't been to the Fire Kingdom in a very long time." Jake added.

Suddenly the flambit known as Flambo popped his head from above a tree.

"Somebody say my name?" Flambo wondered, causing The Doctor, Finn and Jake to jump in surprise.

"Hey Flambo, long time no see!" Jake greeted.

"Finn and Jake? Ha, howzit going, yous guys?" Flambo asked.

"It's going well. Listen we need you to cast Flame Shield on us…" Finn said, gesturing to Jake and The Doctor.

Flambo glanced at The Doctor. "Hey, dontcha I know yous from somewhere?"

"Maybe." The Doctor said.

"Alright then. Flame Shield coming right up!" Flambo said.

Flambo starts to chant. His chanting creates a series of runic symbols to float around him. He then slightly punches The Doctor, Jake and Finn. The punch turns The Doctor, Finn and Jake blue.

"Brilliant! Thanks… er… Flambo was it?" The Doctor wondered.

"Yeah… no problem." Flambo said before scampering up the tree again.

"Alright then. Time to put this plan into action… you ready Doc?" Finn turned to The Doctor.

"Ready as I'll ever be… _Allons-y!_ " The Doctor exclaimed.

The Doctor put the key around his neck as he, Finn and Jake headed into the Fire Kingdom.

 **I think I'll end it there. Sorry this chapter took so long, I hope this will satisfy you!**

 **Anyway I'll be updating: This, It's Written in the Stars, The Road Slackers, Marvel vs Cartoon Network: Infinite Fate, The Fandom Race and Civil War.**

 **Coming soon will be: I Wanna Be Like You (A FinnxFlame Princess one shot), A Tale to Tell, Civil War: Flames of War, Scooby-Doo: A Nightmare On Elm Street and The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Total Drama. Info about these stories can be found on my profile!**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off. Allons-y!**


End file.
